Razão
by sweet lorraine
Summary: Porque a minha razão era mais forte que o impulso do meu corpo.


Há algum tempo venho escondendo isso de Harry. Na verdade, há algum tempo que eu escondo isso de todo mundo. Anda bem difícil de controlar, é como se eu estivesse prestes de ter um impulso nervoso quando _o_ vejo.

Vivemos em tempos difíceis, eu sei. Aliás, sei bem, mas do que ninguém, e não deveria me importar muito com _sentimentos_. Mas guardei isso por tanto tempo que, agora, simplesmente não estou conseguindo me conter.

Era fim de tarde. A sala comunal estava lotada. Ora estavam fazendo seus deveres, ora estavam jogando snaps explosivos, ora estavam colocando o papo em dia. Costumo ficar por ali com Harry e Ron, mas não sei o porquê, me retirei subitamente do recinto. Acho que queria pensar um pouco sobre minhas _condições emocionais._ Trágico.

Sentia que estava sendo seguida, mas ora, poderia ser só coisa da minha cabeça. Num castelo tão grande como Hogwarts haviam pessoas transitando a quase toda hora do dia, então, resolvi ignorar meu instinto. Continuei andando, procurando um lugar vazio aonde pudesse colocar todos meus pensamentos. 1° andar, 2° andar, 3° andar. A sala de História da Magia estava vazia, e eu dei graças, pela primeira vez na vida, pelo Prof. Binns não estar pairando por ali. Encostei a porta e sentei-me. Pensei nos NIEMS que teria de prestar no próximo ano, pensei em tudo que acontecia dentro daquela atmosfera bizarra que andava o mundo mágico, e pensei, principalmente, _nele_.

Aparentemente pensei em muitas coisas em pouquíssimo tempo. Não havia dado nem 10 minutos de permanência naquela sala e eu ouço a porta que havia enconstado se escancarando. Meus olhos, _diabos_, estavam marejados e só pude ver uma silhueta de cabelos avermelhados chegando perto de mim gradativamente. Tentei enxugar meus olhos com agilidade, e quando dei por mim, a silhueta estava me encarando de frente.

- Hermione, o que houve com você?

- Por que me seguiu?

- Você em sua saúde mental não teria saído assim do nada da sala comunal sem dar satisfação. Achei que tivesse na biblioteca, fui até lá, mas depois vi você de relance pelo 3° andar. Por sorte, abri a porta da sala certa e vi você aí. Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você tá doente, Ron? Achei, também, que você no seu mínimo de saúde mental não se importaria com nenhuma ação minha.

- Oh, ok. É assim?

- N-não. Só estou estranhando sua gentileza.

Ele se sentou do meu lado. De fato, eu estava estranhando toda aquela preocupação dele com a minha pessoa, mas no fundo, _eu estava gostando_.

- Vamos, Hermione. Pode falar, o que você tem? Aliás, não é de hoje que você anda estranha.

- Harry que te mandou aqui pra tentar ser legal e pra compensar todas as suas mancadas comigo?

- Se você continuar a contestar o motivo pelo qual estou aqui, vou acabar indo embora, sério. – E não, eu não queria que ele fosse embora, de forma alguma.

- Não aconteceu nada, Ron. Só precisava pensar um pouco na vida.

- Mas não era você a senhora eu-consigo-tudo-através-da-lógica-e-sentimentos-não-existem?

- Ah, cala a boca. Quem disse que se trata de sentimentos? - Menti

- Pelo jeito você quer ficar sozinha. Não vou forçar muito, até mais ver, Hermione. – Ele se levantou e saiu pela porta.

O impulso quase me fez levantar e agarrá-lo ali mesmo, na sala pro Prof. Binns. Mas minha razão, como sempre, me impediu de fazê-lo. Fiquei encarando aquela silhueta robusta se afastando de mim, sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir.

Olhei no meu relógio, já eram 8:00 da noite. Se o Filch me pegasse no corredor a essa hora... Resolvi me apressar, voltei pra sala comunal, agora vazia. Nem Ron estava mais lá.

Por mais que eu já tivesse pensado em tudo que tinha pra pensar, eu estava sem sono. Me acomodei em uma poltrona qualquer e, quando dei por mim, estava chorando. Não sei por quê, mas eu estava lá, a mercê do meu pranto.

Na verdade, eu sabia muito bem o motivo do meu choro.

Me afundei tanto na mágoa que nem senti que havia alguém se aproximando. Tentei enxugar o máximo de lágrimas dos meus olhos que consegui, mas meus olhos vermelhos e minha cara inchada me condenavam muito. Quem seria?

Olhei para trás, e era _ele_. Meu coração pulou de exitação e ao mesmo tempo chorou. Eu sempre vivia uma antítese ao vê-lo.

- 'Noite

- 'Noite – Minha voz me anunciou.

- Hermione, não me esconde, afinal, o que _diabos_ você tem? – Nisso, ele já estava postado em pé, na minha frente.

- Ah, Ronald... – Não aguentei, me levantei e chorei em seu ombro. Ele parecia sem reação, acariciou o topo da minha cabeça meio sem jeito. Eu, no fundo, admirava cada gesto dele como se fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

- Não gosto de ver você assim.

Eu não conseguia falar nada, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era chorar, e me dar por feliz de estar afogada por aqueles braços e por aquela pessoa que eu tanto desejava. Acredito ter ficado muito tempo ali.

Por um momento, um pouco mais calma, levantei a cabeça e o observei. Ele me encarava, mesmo não entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo comigo e o que estava acontecendo ali. E eu o entendo. Nunca fomos de nos abraçar ou de nos consolar. Mas que seja. Eu o admirava, e pra mim _ele era a coisa mais fascinante do mundo_, mais fascinante do que qualquer livro que eu tenha lido antes. A luz da lareira refletia em seu rosto, me passando uma imagem "romântica", idealizada dele, porém, era real. Nos encaramos e por um momento achei que ele estivesse se aproximando do meu rosto. Mas achei que era coisa da minha imaginação. Meus olhos ainda estavam meio embaçados do choro.

Quando dei por mim, encostamos os lábios um no outro. Não dava pra chamar de beijo, mas eu achei aquilo magnífico, como qualquer outra ação do Ron. Minhas pernas bambeavam enfurecidamente, e acredito não ter conseguido disfarçar. Ele me abraçou com força, e nos beijamos, no pé da lareira.

Nos afastamos devagar, obviamente confusos.

- Se quiser deixar isso guardado aqui, eu vou entender – Disse, com rispidez.

Eu estava atordoada. Minha razão me fez sair correndo para o dormitório, me fez deitar com a mão nos lábios, incrédula. Pensei em voltar, mas achei que ele já tivesse ido para seu dormitório, tão atordoado quanto eu.

E é claro que aquela noite eu não havia conseguido dormir.


End file.
